23 - Die Zahl Dreiundzwanzig - The Number 23
Ist es nicht auffällig, dass beim Unglück von TWA 800 die Bombe in der Sitzreihe 23 explodierte und 230 Menschen starben, dass das Grundgesetz der BRD am 23.5.1949 in Kraft trat, dass die Quersumme des Datums der deutschen Wiedervereinigung (3.10.1990) gerade 23 ist, dass 2 durch 3 0,666 ist und das die Zahl des Teufels, dass der schwedische Premierminister Olof Palme exakt um 23: 23 Uhr ermordet worden ist, dass die Kuppel des Reichstages 23,5m hoch ist und die spiralfrörmigen Rampen jeweils 230m lang, dass Männer und Frauen gerade 23 Chromosomen weitervererben, dass der Mafia-Jaeger Giovanni Falcone an einem 23ten ermordet wurde, dass es eine Zigarettenmarke gibt die "Ernte 23" heißt, dass es am 23.2.1981 in Spanien zu einem Putschversuch kam, dass Fontanes Stammplatz im Deutschen Theater der Parkettplatz mit der Nummer 23 war, dass es auf allen Tastaturen die Möglichkeit gibt die 2. und 3. Potenz zu schreiben, dass Willy Brandt am 23.03.1987 nach 23 Jahren vom Parteivorsitz der SPD zurück tritt, dass der 23. Buchstabe im Alphabet das W ist und Viele schöne Sachen damit anfangen wie Washington oder World Wide Web, dass das Blut 23 Sekunden braucht um einmal im Körper zu zirkulieren, dass Cäsars Ermordung das Resultat von 23 Messerstichen war, dass das Lateinische Alphabet 23 Buchstaben hat, dass Michael Jordans Shirt die Nummer 23 trägt und sein Vater an einem 23. gestorben ist, dass 23 Gebäude auf dem Microsoft Campus in Redmond, Washington, existieren, dass die USA 23 Tests von Atomdetonationen im Bikini Atoll im Süd-Padzifik festlegten, dass der Standard Port für TelNet 23 ist, dass am 23.10.46 die erste Sitzung der UNO statt fand, dass sich der Firmenname VW aus der römischen 5 und dem 23. Buchstaben des Alphabets zusammen setzt, dass der Obelisk in Paris 23 Meter hoch ist, dass Shakespeare am 23. April 1556 geboren und am 23. April 1616 gestorben ist, dass 19 23 das erste Fußballspiel im Wembley-Stadion war, dass Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen 1895 (1 + 8 + 9 + 5 = 23) die Röntgenstrahlen entdeckte und 19 23 starb, dass das europäische Parlament 23 Generaldirektoren hat, dass Wien in 23 Bezirke unterteilt ist, dass die Erdachse um 23,5 Grat geneigt ist, dass die Tschernobyl-Katastrophe um 1: 23 Uhr begann, dass am 23.6.1972 Nixon dem FBI befohl die Watergate Ermittlungen einzustellen, dass am 23.05.2001 die Israelis und die Palestinänser einen waffenstillstand unterzeichneten der nicht hielt, dass am 23. November 19 23 das Kabinett Stresemann zurücktrat, dass die erste Apollo Mondlandung bei 23.63° Ost war und die zweite bei 23.42° West statt fand, dass es bei den Nürnberger Prozessen 23 angeklagte Deutsche Nazis gab, dass das Grundgesetz der BRD mit 23 Stimmen angenommen wurde, dass die letzen Bundespräsidentswahlen an einem 23. waren (1979, 1984, 1989, 1994, 1999, 2004), dass an einem 23.05. Bonnie und Clyde erschossen wurden, dass am 23.3.2001 die Raumstation MIR ins Meer stürzte, dass in den AOL Chaträumen nur 23 Leute zugelassen sind, dass der normale Mensch 23 Bandscheiben hat, dass 1923 die Rekordinflation in Deutschland war, 23 Jahre später die in Ungarn, dass bei jedem Fußballspiel zusammen mit dem Schiedsrichter 23 Personen auf dem Platz sind, dass an einem 23ten der Nichtangriffspakt zwischen Stalin und Hitler geschlossen wurde, dass die Atombomben auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki am 6. und 9. 8ten abgeworfen wurden (6 + 9 + 8 = 23), dass eine normale Gitarre 23 Bünde hat, dass der menschliche Biorhythmus einen Zyklus von 23 Tagen hat, dass die Bezeichnung des in Atombomben verwendeten Uran-Isotops U 235 ist, dass man die Zahl 51 in Area 51 in 23 + 23 + 2 + 3 = 51 zerlegen kann, dass das Bild zur 100. Ausgabe des Maxim-Magazins in der Abmessung 23x33m in der Wüste von Nevada zu sehen war, dass der 23. Vers im 23. Kapitel des Lukas-Evangelium die Forderung nach der Kreuzigung von Jesus beinhaltet, dass jede in ASCII-Code kodierte Textzeile mit CrLf abgeschlossen wird und Cr und Lf die ASCII-Codes 10 und 13 sind was zusammen 23 ergibt, dass 19 23 die Türkei ausgerufen wurde, deren in Europa liegende Landesfläche 23.6 23 km² beträgt und der 23. April der Staatsfeiertag ist, dass sich der Firmenname ARAL aus den Buchstaben 1, 18, 1 und 12 des Alphabets zusammensetzt was addiert 32 ergibt und umgedreht eben 23, dass auf vielen Markenartikeln die Zahl 23 zu sehen ist, dass es 1923 3 verschiedene Erdbeben in China, Iran und Japan gab bei denen immer mehr als 2000 Menschen starben, dass der Supertanker "Torrey Canyon" ausgerechnet am 26.3.1967 (26-3= 23 & 1967- 1+9+6+7= 23) die bis dato größte Ölkatastrophe vor einer europäischen Küste verursachte, dass Schaffhausen am 1.04.1944 (1+0+4+1+9+4+4= 23) von den Amerikanern bobadiert wurde, dass die Zahl 23 Teil der mysteriösen Zahlenfolge 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 aus der Fernsehserie Lost ist, dass Freddy Mercury - Leadsänger der Band Queen - am 23.11.1991 seine Aids Erkrankung bekannt gab, dass die Diskothek "La Belle" nicht die Hausnummer 23 hatte, obwohl dies der Film 23 so darstellt, dass sich am 23.05.1989 der damals 23 jahre alte deutsche Hacker Karl Koch selbst verbrannt haben soll, obwohl er Kronzeuge im Prozess um den KGB-Hack war, dass die Call-by-Call Vorwahlnummer des Telefonanbieters Tele2 0 10 13 ist, was zusammenzählt 23 ergibt, dass es in "What´s my age again?" von Blink 182 heißt: "Nobody likes you when you 23 ...", dass Ghandis Salzsmarsch, ein Protest gegen Steuern auf Salz, 23 Tage dauerte, dass der Mount St. Helen 1 23 Jahre inaktiv war, bevor er ausbrach und als folgenschwerster Vulkanausbruch in die Geschichte der USA einging, dass sich das seltene Metall Vanadium, das 23. Element im weltweit gleichen Periodensystem, in der fünften Hauptgruppe befindet und die Abkürzung V (römisch 5) trägt, dass am 23.2.1899 Erich Kästner geboren wurde und später die als Kinderbuch getarnten subversive Aufklärungsschrift gegen die Herrschaft des Establishments schrieb (besser bekannt als “Emil und die Detektive”), dass die Erstausgabe der BILD-Zeitung im Juni 1952 (6+1+9+5+2= 23) erschienen ist, dass eine Toffifee Packung 23 Vertiefungen hat (15 wo Toffifees drin sind und 8 kleine), dass man beim PC-Spiel 'Warcraft' mit einer Rüstung der Stärke 5 eine Schadensreduzierung von 23% hat, dass am Freitag den 13.10.1307 (13 + 10 = 23 ) die Tempelritter verhaftet wurden und Freitag der 13. seither als Pechtag gilt, dass paranormale Phänomene allgemein als "Psi" bezeichnet werden, und "Psi" der 23. Buchstabe des griechischen Alphabets ist, dass wenn man von der 23 ihre Quersumme abzieht, so ist das Ergebnis die Quersumme aus der Zahl des Teufels ( 23 - 5 = 18 = 6 + 6 + 6), dass der Erste Weltkrieg am 11.11.1918 endete (1+1+1+1+1+9+1+8 = 23), dass die russische Februarrevolution von 1917, welche das Zarentum beendete und dem Kommunismus den Weg ebnete, am 23. des Monats begann, dass das bayerische Reinheitsgebot von 1516 am 23. April erlassen wurde, dass Adolf Hitler am 9.11.19 23 in München seinen Putschversuch unternahm, der blutig scheiterte, dass der Film "The Number 23" in Amerika den 23.02.2007 und in Deutschland den 23.03.2007 als Anlaufdatum hat, dass am 20.03.2003 in den frühen Morgenstunden der Irakkrieg begann und beim entfernen der Nullen und Punkte zweimal die 23 erscheint, dass das Erscheinungsdatum der Playstation 3 von Sony in Europa der 23.03.2007 ist, dass Weihnachten immer am 24. Dezember gefeiert wird - ausgerechnet dem Tag nach dem 23. Dezember, dass Top-Fussballer David Beckham sich nach seinem Wechsel zu Real Madrid die 23 als Rückennummer ausgesucht hat weile seine Lieblingsnummer - die 7 - schon vergeben war, dass eine Pyramide 5 Ecken hat und 5 die Quersumme von 23 ist und dass auf jedem Ein-Dollarschein eine Pyramide mit Auge (Symbol der Illuminaten) zu sehen ist, dass der Basketballer Chuck Taylor seit 19 23 für die unter dem Namen Chucks bekannten Basketballschuhe warb und die Marke All Stars damit weltberühmt machte, dass die Quersumme der Zahl PI bis zur 5. Stelle nach dem Komma (3,14159 ... 3+1+4+1+9+5 = 23) 23 ist, dass das Pentagon 5 Ecken hat und 5 die Quersumme der Zahl 23 ist, dass jeder Deutsche im Alter von 10 bis 50 Jahren laut Statistik im Monat 23 mal ornaniert, dass auf einer digitalen Uhr die Stundenanzeige nur bis 23 geht, dass der Satellitenbetreiber Astra Satelliten auf der Orbitalposition 23,5° Ost betreibt, dass die Horrorfigur im Film Jeepers Creepers 2 jeden 23. Frühling für 23 Tage erwacht, um zu fressen, dass die beliebte Serie Babylon 5 im 23. Jahrhundert spielt, dass 23 die erste Primzahl ist, die sich aus zwei anderen Primzahlen (2, 3) zusammensetzen lässt, dass der US-amerikanische Musiker James Brown um 01:45 Uhr gestorben ist ( 01 + 45 = 46 = 23 + 23 ), dass von den über 200 bekannten Aminosäuren genau 23 auch die Bausteine der Proteine bilden, dass die Gründung des Europarats in Straßburg 1949 erfolgte (1+9+4+9 = 23), dass 1985 (1 + 9 + 8 + 5 = 23) das "Jahr der vereinten Nationen" war, dass der US-Amerikanischer Serienkiller Ted Bundy 1976 (1+9+7+6 = 23) das erste mal verhaftet wurde, dass der Tag der Sommerzeitumstellung nur 23 Stunden hat und uns die 24. Stunde genau zwischen 2 und 3 Uhr geklaut wird, dass die Bombe auf Hiroshima um 15:08 (15+8=23) detonierte, dass laut der Voraussagen der Mayas am 23. Dezember 2012 (2012: 2+0=2, 1+2=3) die Welt untergeht, dass bei einer Fußball-WM jeder Trainer 23 Spieler in seinen Kader berufen muss, dass ausgerechnet der 23. Asterix-Band "OBELIX GmbH & Co.KG" heißt, dass am 23. Mai 1945 die deutsche Reichsregierung von den Alliierten abgesetzt und verhaftet wurde, dass am 23. Mai 1915 Italien Österreich-Ungarn den Krieg erklärte, dass am 23. Mai 1618 mit dem Prager Fenstersturz der Auslöser für den Dreißigjährigen Krieg geschaffen wurde, dass das 1 Euro Stück einen Durchmesser von 23,27mm hat, dass Wang Mang, der Kaiser von China am 06. Oktober des Jahres 23 n. Chr. gestorben ist, wobei die Zahl 6 jeweils dividiert durch 2 oder 3, 3 bzw. 2 gibt, dass 23 Fakultät ( 23!) genau 23 Stellen hat (1 * 2 * 3 * ... * 22 * 23 = 25.852.016.738.884.976.640.000), dass wenn man afk schreibt, zwischen dem a und dem f, 2 Buchstaben und zwischen f und k, 3 Buchstaben liegen, was zusammen 23 ergibt, dass die letzten zwei Stellen aus der Quadratwurzel von 23 (4,79583123) auch 23 sind, dass dieTitanic am 15.4.1912 untergegangen ist (1+5+4+1+9+1+2= 23), dass die Offenbarung des Johannes aus 23 Kapiteln besteht, dass ein erwachsener Mensch 32 Zähne hat, was wiederrum die umgedrehte 23 ist, dass 0-8-15 für den absoluten Durschnitt steht, 0+8+15 = 23, dass der größte europäische Starkstrommast (mit 227m Höhe) Mast 23 heißt, dass die 1.Staffel der neuen Sat 1 Comedy "Alles Betty" 23 Folgen hat, die Zahl 23 mehrere Male auf dem Bildschirm erschien und "Betty" einmal nachts um 3: 23 Uhr aufgewacht ist., dass Paris Hilton nur 23 Tage im Gefängnis verbringen muss statt 45, weil sie pünktlich zum Gerichtstermin erschienen ist, dass Prinzessin Diana in Paris genau 00: 23 einen tödlichen Unfall hatte, dass 23 n. Chr. die Hang-Dynastie, nach dem Aufstand der Roten Augenbrauen und der Hinrichtung Wang Mangs , an die Macht kam, dass das Verb "googeln" das erste mal in der 23. Auflage des Dudens beinhaltet war, dass das höchste niederländische Gericht festlegte: Arbeitgeber dürfen ihr Personal nicht mehr als 23 Kilo mit eigener Kraft heben lassen, dass die Netzwechselspannung in Europa sowie in den meisten anderen Gebieten der Erde 230 Volt beträgt, dass die Böhsen Onkelz ihr eigenes Label rule 23 nannten, dass es im Transrapid Unglück im Emsland 23 Tote gab und das am 23. September, dass weltweit 23 Prozent aller Photokopiererschäden von Leuten erzeugt werden, die darauf sitzen um ihren Hintern zu kopieren, dass bei einer Dartscheibe die 20 oben steht und die 3 gegenüber liegt (20 + 3 = 23), dass der Girondist Jacques Pierre Brissot in einer Wahlrede vom 23. Mai 1793, während der französischen Revolution, als erster den Begriff "Anarchist" zur Diskreditierung eines politischen Gegners benutzte, dass die Summe des Sprichworts 0-8-15 genau 23 ergibt, dass Heinrich Himmler im August 19 23 (8+1+9+2+3 = 23) der NSDAP beitrat und am 23. Mai 1945 starb, dass die Teilchenzahl pro Stoffmenge eines Mols 6 mal 10 hoch 23 beträgt, dass Papst Benedikt XVI am 24. November 2007 genau 23 neue Kardinäle ernennt, dass Bayern genau 23 Oberzentren hat, dass Euklid genau 23 Axiome für die Geometrie aufstellte, dass am 23. Oktober 19 23 der Aufstand der Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands (KPD) in Hamburg und Schleswig-Holstein angefangen hat, dass Deutschland im dritten Jahr des Zweiten Weltkriegs am 11.12. (11+12= 23) die Kriegserklärung an die USA richtete, dass beim Fast-Unglück der LH 044 beim Landeanflug Landebahn 23 statt der windgünstigeren 33 gewählt wurde, dass das B im Logo der Metalband Children of Bodom wie eine 23 aussieht, dass der Film The Number 23 der 23. Film war, bei dem Joel Schumacher Regie führte, dass die letzten für die Deutsche Bundesbahn neu gebauten Dampfloks die Baureihennummer 23 trugen, dass WTC 1 und WTC 2 die Hausnummern 11 und 12 hatten, was zusammen 23 ergibt, dass WTC (World Trade Center) nach den Buchstabenstellen zweimal die 23 (W= 23, T=20+C=3= 23) ergibt, dass der deutsch-römische Kaiser Heinrich V. am 23.5.1125 gestorben ist, dass seit dem 23. November 2007 die Fingerabdrücke und ein Foto nach Japan einreisender Ausländer erfasst und für unbestimmte Zeit gespeichert werden, dass eine 1 Euro Münze 23 mm Durchmesser hat, dass 23 Prozent der maximale Alkoholgehalt ist der durch natürliche Gärung entstehen kann., dass der Tag des Einsturzes des World Trade Center (11.09.2001 - 11+9+3 = 23) eng mit der 23 verbunden ist? Aus die 23er